


Etches of Sketches

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum's sketchbook is broke, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Rayllum, TAOTCT notes at end, Well - Freeform, did I mention rayllum!, explanation for the Rayllum drawing at the end of S3 E9, here you go, kiss, my poor heart needs these kinds of things so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Callum finds his destroyed sketchbook (Thanks a lot Kasef 😠) and Rayla tries to cheer him up.Explanation for the rayllum sketch in the credits of S3 E9. You know what I mean.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Etches of Sketches

Pain. Rayla didn't fear it. In fact she lived her whole life dealing with it. She now perceived it as an annoyance or a setback or something to push away. But she didn't fear most pain. And yet here she was, fearing for someone else's pain. Callum gripped the ripped up sketchbook in his hands as tears began to roll down his cheek. Why was Rayla so weak all of the sudden? She had lost objects before but never had such a sad reaction as Callum was having. She knew that he loved that sketchbook, but seriously? Tears? Yet still some part of her understood. Some part of her deep down inside felt pain for Callum. He had lost something, an object it may be, but for Callum it clearly meant a lot to him.

"Hey," Rayla began putting a hand on his bare shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here for ya." Callum shook the tears away and grinned a little.

"So now you want to have big feelings time?" He asked sarcastically and with a little chuckle. Rayla grinned a little too despite the gloomy atmosphere.

"If it'll make ya feel better then yeah, I do."

Callum's expression reverted to grief as he carressed the remains of his sketchbook. His eyes looked a little watery now but no tears trickled out. "My stepdad gave it to me after he married my mother." Callum stated, his voice warbling a little. "It was the first thing I ever received from him, it was the only thing I ever really kept that he gave me, and now…" The tears came tumbling out of his bright green eyes. "Now that last bit of him, that last piece of him is gone." Callum reached one hand off of the sketchbook to rub his tears away.

"I won't pretend like I understand. But I am here for ya. I always will be." Rayla cupped a hand to Callum's cheek and gave him a tiny kiss. Callum turned to her, tears still in his eyes. “My parents are gone too but I managed. I had Runaan and Ethari to raise me.”

Callum looked at the book once again. “Yeah but I don’t have any one.” He said.

“That’s not true.” Rayla said grasping one of his hands and giving it a little squeeze.

“Your right.” Callum said looking into her brilliant violet eyes. “I still have Ezran.” He said as he chuckled a little and a tiny grin slid its way across his face. 

Rayla scoffed as she reached for his other hand, pulling him closer to her. “Anyone else ya still have?” She asked playfully. Callum’s sketchbook was lying on the ground now as Callum slid his other hand into hers.

“And Bait. I forgot about Bait.” He said grinning. They were nearly chest to chest as Rayla whispered in his ear.

“And?”

Callum looked in the air as if pondering the thought. Then he looked back down at Rayla’s beautiful eyes, gleaming, silver hair and flickering, pointed ears. “I have you.” He said at last as he gave Rayla a deep and passionate kiss. They had only shared one kiss like this, and the circumstances weren’t ideal. After nearly plummeting to death was not the best time for a kiss as good as that. As Callum thought this he pulled away and cupped Rayla’s cheek with his hand. “Can we try that kiss again?” He asked as Rayla looked at him confused.

“Which one?” She asked.

“You know which one.” Callum said staring into her sparkling purple irises of limitless beauty.

Rayla blushed a little as she responded, “Yeah, that timing wasn’t ideal. But yes. Yes lets try it one more time.”

At this Callum stepped back and said the draconic words, “Manus, Pluma, Volantis.” Nothing happened as Callum looked at his arms in bewilderment. “Manus, Pluma, Volantis.” He said again as he flapped his arms.

Rayla giggled a little as she watched Callum flap his arms around. It was a rather wacky beginning, but Rayla knew just how to get his wings to sprout. She walked up to the still flapping prince as she embraced him tightly. “I believe in you.” She said as Callum turned a deep shade of crimson and muttered the words.

“Manus… Pluma… Volantis.” The feathers began to sprout all across Callum’s arms and the wings grew longer and enveloped Rayla who was still pressed against Callum’s body.

“I knew you could do it.” She said embracing him tighter. “Now, where were we?”

Callum blushed again. “Oh, yeah right. Um… Hold on.” he said as Rayla wrapped her arms around his shoulders and close to his neck. Callum took off sending the broken book that was now below him tumbling in the wind. He watched as the pages escaped their bindings and flew through the air. Something inside of Callum ripped open at the sight. Hours, no, days, no, weeks of hard work, just completely obliterated. He sighed as he continued flying upwards.

"Oh no!" Rayla yelled as she watched Callum's works fly through the sky. "We can do this another time. Let's get your artwork to safety." She said as she sensed Callum's sadness.

Callum continued his flight but he slowed the pace. "It's alright, I don't need them." He said. "Besides, there wasn't anything super amazing in there."  
"But they were all so beautiful." Rayla said looking at him with remorse.

"You're more beautiful than anything I had in that book." Callum said as he pressed a kiss to her lips. This time it was perfect. Before when he had caught Rayla from falling off the stormspire, both her and his body were shaking. Their minds still fearful of the death they nearly fell to. This time was completely different, there was no fear, no shaking and no gruesome death that awaited them. And to make things better, Callum had just given Rayla a witty (But mostly corny) declaration of love. It was then that Rayla realized that the thing that made their first attempt so special were the five words callum had said to her. 'Because I love you Rayla.' Now it was her turn. Rayla broke the kiss and spoke to the flustered prince she clung to.

"I love you, ya big dumb human." Callum's eyes widened as he too remembered his words the first time this had happened.

"I love you too, you smart and fast and beautiful. Oh so beautiful Rayla. You're the most amazing person I've ever met." Callum said grinning as he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Rayla was speechless. Callum had used the words that had come right before their first kiss. Their moment in the desert where Rayla's tough outer shell cracked open and she revealed her true feelings for the dorky prince. Now here she was, in the same scenario. And there it was again, the same feeling that had cracked her shell returned as she sent her lips crashing into his. Callum gave a small grunt of surprise as he slowly but surely returned her affections. 

Callum brought her back down to the cliff of the stormspire. As their feet touched the rocky ground, their lips stayed locked tight, each one not daring or wanting to let go. Finally the need for air separated them as they stood there gasping for air. Finally, Rayla regained her composure, smiled and scooted closer to Callum who enveloped her in his wings and smiled back at her.

It was a shame Callum's sketchbook was destroyed. This would make a fantastic drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans part 1 is complete! 
> 
> This action and romance fic is inspired mainly by the two lovebirds Callum and Rayla. Sadly they will not be making an appearance in part 2, as we are focusing more on the Cosmic Titans themselves in tgis part.
> 
> Please check out thia new 123 page long fanfiction and comment and leave kudos if you like it.
> 
> P.S. Don't worry, I'll be making more standalone Rayllum fics too. :)


End file.
